Why Is He Different
by RSTUV
Summary: Boa Hancock's thoughts of Luffy when she forces him to choose between turning the girls back and getting a ride to his nakama


_My best warriors defeated, my sisters defeated, Bacura defeated. And now this….horrid man with his damned straw hat knows our secret._ _I swore when we escaped that nobody, would ever hold power over us again. And now…. HE knows and now we are in his debt, he could have let the mark be exposed for everyone to see but he prevented the girls from finding out…_

 _Humiliation and helplessness? I have not felt this helpless since…. NO I am not that person anymore I am the Snake Princess I will never be that thing ever again.I will never be anyone's thing ever again. I am a ruler. I am free._ She open her eyes to the now empty arena and down at the man. _I do not owe this MAN anything!_ She thought viciously. Straitening my shoulders, I watched him study the statues of the women I had turned to stone. _What is his game? He has won. he has the advantage. Why isn't he making his demands? Is he just stupid or still putting on an act?_ He turned to address me then.

"Okay, turn these people back" he stated in a tone that sounded as if he already expected that I would and was just reaffirming his support of my decision. Sonia and Mari gasped astonished at his apparent disregard for himself. The man seemed to realize that it would not be as easy as commanding me to do as he wished and yell

"They only were trying to protect me! They did nothing wrong do. Please."

 _So he is as arrogant as the rest of them, thinking he gets decide what is right and wrong here._ I thought angrily. Then I remembered his earlier babblings and smiled. An idea forming _I have got you now. I will expose you for the disgusting creature that you are, male._ I stood from my place on Salome and strode to the edge of the platform.

"Indeed, I have the power to turn them back to normal. However, you said there was a place you wanted to sail too? Did you not?" I asked politely.

"Yeah my nakama are waiting for me." He replied instantly.

"Is that so? I will only fulfill one of your requests" I announced smirking at him, "do you choose to have those three turned back or do you choose to leave this island?" Mari and Sonia and smiled then as well understanding flashing in their eyes, they too wanted to see this man give up the facade. Only the old hag spoke up.

"Serpent Princess how can you do this?" Ignoring her I starred down my prey. Who looked to be stunned, _I will not be tricked reveal your true nature. All of the pretending during the fight, moving them out of the way, is fake, you are a man after all. He is about to crack._ The the man feel to his knees, a smile splitting his face, _Aha I knew-_

"Really? Thank you!" he began pausing to let out a sigh, "Then these two can be saved, right?"

 _WHAT?_ Mari and Sonia gasped as well.

"Thank you so much" He said again bowing his head so that it touched the ground, his hat falling forward from its place on his head. I vaguely registered Sonia and Mari looking to me. But I was dealing with my own shock. _Impossible, this is impossible he is a man why is he asking me to change them back? No a moment of hesitation or thinking. He cannot possible care about their wellbeing, why would he?_

"Sister" Mari whispered, snapping me out of my shock. I moved almost unconsciously down the steps and toward the figures of the stone women. Passing the man who smile at me. But I could not think about that smile filled with joy and relief. I raised my hand and turned the stone into flesh, watching as the girls collapsed to the ground gasping. The man was at their sides in an instant helping up Marguerite Not really paying attention to where I was going I walked back toward the platform where Salome was curled. Still trying to make sense with the behavior of this strange man.

"Man what a relief. I was you might have died." He exclaimed excitement bubbling in his tone. _Why is he so relieved he has to stay he cannot reunite with his nakama anymore, he should be angry at them, angry at this another trick, but what would be the reason, I offered him what he wanted. It is what he wanted the girls told about how he had kept asking for a ship. So why?  
_

"There is nobody here." Stated Aphelandra

"The Saga of 'It is already over?'" Sweet Pea asked then, neither of them had realized I was there.

"Hey, you thanks" he said. _Is he talking to me?_ I did not turn, could not bare to look at his smiling face with out falling for his happy facade. _Why does he keep thanking me!?_ His outburst drew the girls' attention to me. I heard pounding feet and

"Snake princess! Uh…" Stammered Marguerite

"Please return and continue to protect our island's people" was all I could think to say.

I started walking again and nodded my sisters who were smiling. _This man there is something different about him, he did not turn to stone when I used my power on him. He sees me the way that nobody else has before, he does not feel lust when he sees me.  
_

"Sonia, Mari bring him, let's go back to the palace."

 _Why is he here, why is he different._


End file.
